Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen
Hallo, willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hier kannst du eine Nachricht hinterlassen oder dich an mich wenden, falls du eine Frage zum Wiki hast. Aber bitte beachtet: Fragen zum Thema, wann neue Vorlagen erscheinen, werden ignoriert! 20:04, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *Archiv 1 Bramblestars Storm Woher weißst du denn schon so viel über das Buch? Hast du es schon irgendwo eher bekommen? Ich bin nur schon ganz scharf auf das buch^^; 18:37, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Character art Bewertung Müssen wir ein Character art eigentlich immer wieder mit "Dafür" bewerten wenn es nochmal eine änderung durch gemacht hat? 20:29, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Stammbäume Dürfen wir Stammbäume erstellen die noch fehlen? 09:09, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Tautropfen! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du für mich meine Katze Nachtgeflüster malen kannst( Vorlage ausmalen, shaden,...). Mein Computer spinnt und ich kann nicht malen. Es wäre echt nett. Danke im Vorraus. Das Aussehen der Katze steht auf meiner Seite. 19:53, 12. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wichtig! In dem Buch der Geheime Blick steht doch das Graustreif stumpfes Fell hat? Es wird beschrieben als es zur Entscheidung kommt wer nun Zweiter Anführer wird, Graustreif oder Brombeerkralle. Ich habe bei Graustreif jetzt eingetragen das er stumpfes Fell hat, weiß aber nicht wie man Referenzen einfügt! Kannst du mir erklären wie das geht? Das wäre nett! 06:39, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja, stimmt :( Ich möchte gerne etwas finden was zur Beschreibung passt, finde meistens aber nichts :( Die anderen Benutzer finden alles vor mir! 11:35, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Antw: Gefährten Contest Hi Tau, tut mir Leid für die späte Antwort, ich habe erst vorhin gemerkt das ich eine Nachricht auf meiner Diski erhalten habe, und bin nebenbei noch ein bisschen gestresst. Hier ist die nächste Gruppe: Gruppe 5: Vipernzahn - Frischbrise Mausefell - Langschweif Graustreif - Millie Farnpelz - Ampferschweif Ziegensturm - Blattstern Krähenfeder - Blattsee Flammenschweif (Diskussion) 21:16, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich... Ich bin täglich im Wiki und wollte fragen... ob ich zum Chat - Moderator werden kann, gleich? 14:41, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Naja Weil ich jeden Tag im Chat bin, und weil ich versuche fair zu handeln. 15:39, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen. Ich habe gesehen das du einige Viedeos hochgeladen hast und wollte Fragen wie das geht. Wenn du antwortest wäre ich dir echt dankbar! Krallenclan Bearbeitung Hey Tau, kurze Frage, why hast du meine Bearbeitung bei Silberfluss rückgängig gemacht, das Zitat war da doppelt und ist da jetzt wieder zweimal! Lg 16:45, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Character Art Disskussionsseite Hallo^^ Koralle und ich würden gerne wissen, wann die CA-Seite wieder geleert wird. Lg, 10:39, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Programm Hi Tau, Ich wollte dich fragen was du für ein programm benutzt, ich benutze gimp aber bei dir sind die konturen viel stärker und die muster sind viel feiner! Wenn du antwortest würde mich das freuen! Bye Krallenclan (Diskussion) 16:13, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Charakter Art Könntest du bitte, alle meine Beiträge auf der Diskussions Charakter Artseite löschen? Danke! LG Heidi 09:51, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Charakter Art Ich meine damit meine Bilder auf der Seite :-) Meine Bilder kriege ich einfach nicht gut genug hin ^^ 07:23, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Zu Re Beim nächstem Mal, werde ich versuchen den Tipps zu folgen. 17:11, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hay Tau,ich hab eine Frage, ich habe gesehn das die Codes der Signaturen wirklich echt schlimm sind (meine gehört dazu,ich weiß xD) und ich wollte mal fragen wie du das gemacht hast,weil deine ist ja auch was aufweniger aber wenn man bei die schaut steht da immer nur: Sig oder sowas,und bei mir erscheint immer der Code,wie kann man den denn ändern? Also das der so kurz wird? Lg 07:36, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Achso okay :) Und wegen den Zitaten,Aki und Wind meinten letztes mal das die Zitate etwas über den Charakter aussagen sollen,deshalb hatte ich die entfehrnt (also die,die nichts aussagten). 20:23, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Eher auf eigene Faust. Hast dus schon rückgängig gemacht? Sonst mach ich das jetzt,es war ja falsch xD 21:08, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ok iCH melde mich bei dir wenn ich eine Frage habe. :-) (Eichhornschweif grüny (Diskussion) 17:38, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC)) Benötigte CAs Hallo Tau :) ich melde mich mal aus der Versenkung wieder :D ich bin noch nicht sicher für wie lange ich wieder hier mitarbeiten werde aber ich versuche jetzt mal ein paar meiner CAs zu ergänzen etc. :) Naja jedenfalls habe ich mich deshalb mal auf der Seite für die benötigten CAs umgesehen und da sind mir zwei Sachen aufgefallen: Zum einen steht beim Charakter Karotte, dass ich von ihm die alt. Version machen müsste, was nicht stimmt denn ich habe ihn gar nicht gemacht ô.O wenn ich das richtig sehe ist er von Smaragdauge... und zum anderen steht bei Rotkehlchenflug, dass ich die Jungen- und Schülerversion machen müsste, allerdings bräuchte er entsprechende Unbekannt-Vorlagen... Nun ja also dann liebe Grüße 13:22, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Heyho ich bin's nochmal ;) ich wollte nur mal fragen ob du die Nachricht hier überlesen hast oder ob du es momentan mit gutem Grund ignorierst :D und nebenbei wollte ich fragen wann das CA mal bereinigt wird :) Sorry wenn ich nerve und GLG 13:44, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Gutiduti dankeeschöön und kein Problem dass du mich überlesen hast deswegen hab ich ja nachgefragt ;) 13:54, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bild löschen Hey Tau (: kannst du bitte einmal löschen, da es dem englischen Wiki gehört und deshalb hier nich sein darf. Liebe Grüße, 16:11, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hay Taui,ich hab eine Frage und zwar wollte ich versuchen auf meiner Disc. die Nachichten in 2013 und 2014 zu Teilen. Es gibt ja bei den einzehlnen WaCa bücher immer diese Unterteilungen in Charakterliste,Kapitlenotiz und so weiter,ich wollte das gerne auch so machen aber dann halt nur mit 2013 und 2014. Ich habe mir den Code angesehn aber man muss ja dann alles von der ersten bis zur letzten Nachicht 2013 in einen "link" zusammen fassen und den dann da einfügen. Bzw. man braucht den link einer Seite und schreibt hinter den Strich,dass was man sehen soll. So und nun zur Frage,weißt du vllt wie ich das anstellen könnte? Hier ist mal der Code damit du weißt was ich meine: SeitenName|Das was man später sieht SeitenName|Das was man später sieht Vllt kannst du mir ja helfen c: Lg 15:11, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Auf die Seite muss ich dann die Nachichten einfügen oder? xD Achso und danke :3 16:53, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Applefrost, Shyheart (der Name ist echt beleidigend, immerhin nicht Shyclaw, aber trotzdem?!) und ihr Geschwisterkind, dessen Name mir entfallen ist, in SB Du hast ma' wieder die Ehre, von Wind belästigt zu werden mit folgender Frage: Sollen alle drei Katzen jetzt schon einen Auftrittstext von SB im Artikel bekommen? Schließlich wird nur eine Tochter erwähnt (>>they ha da daughter and she had a son<< oder so...), man weiß also nicht, wer der drei Hübschen diese Tochter ist. Ist jetzt erwünscht, bei ihren SB-Auftritten überall "Nachwuchs X ist möglicherweise die Mutter von Muschelherz, die Ahornschatten gegenüber Streifenstern, wenn auch nicht namentlich, erwähnt." zu schreiben? MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 09:41, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) CA ablehnen Hay Taui, ich hab eine Frage,und zwar wollte ich gerne alle meine CAs ablehnen lassen die bis jz im CA sind. Ich finde einfach keine Zeit mehr um sie regelmäßig zu überarbeiten :) Es würde mich freuen wenn das klappt, Benutzer:Smaragdbeer/Sig 15:42, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi Tau (: hat das einen Sinn, dass auf den Seiten Begriffe und Clan Sprache so ziemlich das gleiche steht? Kommt mir iwie son bisschen doppelt gemoppelt vor^^ Lg 16:51, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Krähe sein Vater Wind strikes again. Na ja, im Warriors Wiki bin ich Bbuns Talkpage auf einen Post gestoßen, wo steht, dass Dead Crows Vater Ist. Zuverlässig/seriös? Siehe hier: Bbuns Talkpage (ganz unten) Lionblaze Hey Tau, Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du's schon mitbekommen hast, aber ich und Topas hätten da ne Frage wegen Lionblaze und einem ihrer Character Arts ^^ Lionblaze wird ja mit einem buschigen Schweif beschrieben, so wie Squirrelflight, nur hat sie auch einen längeren Schweif, und jetzt steht gerade zur Debatte, ob der Schweif bearbeitet werden soll, wenn er als buschig beschrieben wird. Wir hoffen auf baldige Aufklärung :) Liebste Grüße ~ 18:48, 2. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Okay, dann werde ich das so an Topas weiter geben. Und das Weiße in seinem Gesicht werde ich auch entfernen, aber die Tigerung werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ändern, weil sie mir während dem Malen echt den letzten Nerv geraubt hat xDD Liebste Grüße ~ 19:30, 2. Nov. 2014 (UTC) P.S. Ich freu mich auch wieder da zu sein :) Meine CA's Hallöle :) na schon genervt davon dass ich wieder da bin xD haha^^ naja erstmal danke für die Aufklärung mit dem buschigen Schweif ich hatte schon Angst :D jedenfalls stellen sich mir mal wieder ein paar Fragen zu den Versionen von meinen CA's :) 1. Boulder: Unter den Benötigten CA's steht, dass er eine alternative Kriegerversion von CotC braucht, aber eigentlich hatte ich mich mit seiner normalen Version an dem Bild auf seiner Seite orientiert (welches doch das aus CotC ist oder?) und dann muss ich ja auch noch eine Mangaversion von ihm machen aus TRoS und irgendwie bilde ich mir ein dass ich irgendwann mal ein Bild aus dem Manga hatte aber ich weiß nicht mehr wo ich das gesehen habe auf seiner Seite ist ja keins, weißt du wo ich das im Internet irgendwo finden könnte? 2. Percy: Ich bin verwirrt von den vielen Versionen die ich machen soll weil ich verstehe das jetzt so dass er folgende Streuner-Versionen braucht: 1. zerzaust ohne Auge, 2. zerzaust mit Auge, 3. nicht zerzaust mit Auge und 4. nicht zerzaust ohne Auge aber ich verstehe nicht wieso er scheinbar erst glattes Fell hat, dann zerzaustes Fell bekommt, dann sein Auge verliert und dann wieder glattes Fell bekommt dieser Sinn erschließt sich mir nicht.. Naja eigentlich will ich nur wissen ob er wirklich alle vier Versionen braucht^^ Gut.. hmm ich denke das ist vorerst alles aber freu dich nicht zu früh ich könnte hinter jeder Ecke auf dich warten um dich wieder zu überfallen ;) LG 18:35, 3. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Dankö das du mich gehilft hast ;) Ich frage dich auch nie wieder was (in den nächsten 7 Tagen xD) 15:14, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) VisualSch**ß OMG DAAAANKE DU BIST MEINE RETTUNG*-*!!! Dieser verdammter editor war ja mal sowas von zum kotzen -.- DankeDankeDanke :))))) Erinner mich dran dich bei Gelegenheit heilig zu sprechen :P haha^^ ganz wundervollste Grüße von ~ 16:44, 12. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Socke Hallöche Tau :) mal wieder ich xD ich wollte eigentlich nur mal wissen wieso Coriander nicht Sockes Gefährtin ist.. ich hab zwar BS nicht aber im E-W ist doch eigentlich eine Referenz dafür, dass die beiden Gefährten sind.. ich frage nur weil ich mich gekränkt fühle dass du meine Bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht hast :P *srz* haha^^ nein im Ernst jetzt ich bin neugierig :D 17:38, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ok alles klar danke für die Antwort wie gesagt hat mich nur interessiert :D 12:39, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bramblestars Storm Hallo Tautropfen, ich habe gesehen, dass du den Abschnitt Zusammenfassung von Bramblestars Storm bearbeitet hast. Darunter hast du auch geschrieben, dass , jedoch kann ich mich kaum an dieser Stelle erinnern, das Buch habe ich aber gelesen und bin mir sicher, dass diese Stelle nicht vorkommt. Dennoch kann es sein, dass ich unter Gedächtnisschwund leide und möchte dich fragen, auf welcher Seite das denn ist oder wo es ungefähr steht. Ansonsten lese ich das Buch nochmals. Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir. Danke im Vorraus! Herzliche Grüße, --Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 07:31, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Prophezeiungen und Zeichen Hallo^^ Ich bin mir bei einer Sache etwas unsicher und wolle mal fragen. In Der geheime Blick trifft Rindengesicht am Mondsee in einem Traum auf Riesenstern, der ihn vor Hunden warnt. Kommt so etwas auch mit auf die Seite? Und ist dass dann eine Prophezeiung oder ein Zeichen? 11:01, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Moorkralles Eltern Ich habe mir die Quelle angesehen die für Ryestalk und Shrewclaw als Eltern von Moorkralle angegeben ist. Aber in der Quelle wird gar nicht gesagt, dass sie seine Eltern sind. Ein Fan fragt dies zwar, aber Kate antwortet nicht darauf. Ist das jetzt ein Fehler? Oder gibt es noch eine andere Quelle? 21:28, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Tau, ich habe gerade gesehen das Wassersturm11 Bilder von dir, Tiniwiniwo, Habichtfang und Mondkralle auf sein Profil gestellt hat. Außerdem hat er/sie das Bild von Tiniwiniwo als Avatar genommen.. Ich wollte dir das nur mitteilen. ;) LG 21:09, 13. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Ah ich hab den "fehler" gefunden! Bei der Quelle ist Seite 2 der Kommentare eingegeben, die Aussage steht aber auf Seite 1^^ Danke für den Hinweis! 09:47, 3. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Mangas Hallo^^ Ich habe schon mehrere Comic Schriftarten runtergeladen, bei diesen fehlen aber immer ä ü ö und ß, welche in den Comics sehr oft benötigt werden. Wenn du eine findest, in der diese Buchstaben vorhanden sind, sag mir bitte bescheid und gib mir den Link. 15:57, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Verweise-Seiten Hallo Tau! Ich wollte mich gerne mal ein wenig an die Verweisseiten zu den Büchern machen, da dort ja noch viel fehlt. Nun wollte ich dich aber erstmal fragen, was ich dort beachten muss. Wäre lieb wenn du mir das wichtigeste sagen könntest. Lg 18:35, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Tauli<3 Meine allerliebste Tau, Verrückt, vor ein paar Tagen hab ich dir urplötzlich auf Skype geschrieben dass ich endlich einen neuen Laptop hab und wieder kommen kann - und das ist auch so! Jetzt zieht mir aber die Schule wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung (apropos Rechnung.. da sind wir bei meinem Hauptproblem). Ich hab nur noch bis Ende Mai Schule, das bedeutet meine hässlichen Lehrer fetzen die Prüfungen alle in April und März. Trotz allem werde ich versuchen so viel wie möglich auf Skype zu kommen! Spätestens ab Mai wird es dann besser werden. Ab 1. Juni werde ich außerdem anfangen in einer Küche zu arbeiten, Pflichtpraktikum, das bedeutet: keine Schule, ich hab mehr Zeit (muss zwar 8 Stunden am Tag in der Küche stehen aber who cares xD) Ich hab gerade so an alte Zeiten gedacht und musste anfangen zu weinen weil ich dich so unendlich viel liebe und dich niemals, niemals vergessen hab und dich auch niemals vergessen kann. Weißt du noch wie ich gesagt habe, sobald ich den Führerschein hab hol ich euch alle ab? Diese Idee lebt immernoch in mir, und ich habe in ein paar Monaten meinen Führerschein. (Eigentlich krass wie schnell die Zeit vergeht o.o) Ach übrigens, trotz der langen Kontaktpause hab ich mich 0 verändert, auch wenn es so scheinen mag, das versprech ich dir. Du warst immer mein Vorbild, was Rebellion gegen das System angeht und dafür will ich dir danken. Bis ganz ganz ganz ganz bald! Ich liebe líebe liebe dich <3 19:45, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Wegen dem Kopieren.... Jap, das mit dem Abmalen war wirklich eine dumme Idee. Und zwar darum: thumb|360px|Halbe Stunde hab ich gebraucht, mehr nicht. Im Nachinein bin ich froh, dass du mir 'in den Hintern getreten' (nicht bös gemeint, ich kann nur nicht anders ausdrücken) hast. Und wenn mir jemand schreibt, dass ich aufhören soll fremde Bilder abzumalen und mir dabei gesagt wird, dass die Kopien billig sind, dann fasse ich letzteres als Beleidigung auf.^^ Einen schönen guten Morgen noch^^ Blood Kurze Kontrolle^^ Ich habe mich jetzt mal an den Prolog von In die Wildnis gemacht. http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/In_die_Wildnis/Prolog . Kannst du nochmal schauen ob es so ok ist? Dann mache ich weiter :) 16:04, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Ich habe nur die E-Book versionen der ENglsichen bücher. UNd blöder weise sind da nur Positionen und keine Seitenzahlen angegeben. Kannst du die vielleicht wenn du zeit hast ergänzen? Das geht ja schnell. Okay dann werde ich mal nicht übergenau^^ Und dann leg ich mal los mit Kapitel eins :D 16:47, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, aber ich denke, das es sich trotzdem lohnt wenn ich da helfe. Die Seitenzahlen sind ja zum Glück nicht die größte Arbeit. Nachdem Ich in die Wildnis Fertig habe, werde ich mich an BP und SB machen. 11:24, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Der Sonnenpfad Leseprobe Hallo Tau, sag mal wo hast du die Infos zu Der Sonnenpfad? Ich hab schon im Internet gesucht, aber nichts gefunden. LG 14:33, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Namen Gleitender Habicht war auf der ersten Seite der Leseprobe. Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich der Namen von Lilienjunges und Schneejunges, da die beiden Junge haben werden, wäre es sicher besser die beiden in den Familienlisten als Lilyheart und Snowbush aufzulisten bzw. auch ihre Geschwister mit aktuellem Namen. Was ist deine Meinung dazu? - 12:52, 29. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Oh man :'DDD Ups :'D Danke für die Info :'D 13:03, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ja ein wenig :'D Naja hat ja nicht soo lang gedauert xD 13:05, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Fleckchen Hallo Tau, könntest du für mich vielleicht noch mal nachschauen, ob Fleckchen im Manga in bei der hinzugefügten Referenz wirklich ein schwarz-weißes Fell hat, bzw. ob er so durch Aussagen beschrieben ist? Wir wissen ja leider sehr wenig über die wirklichen Farben im Manga wenn er nicht gerade farbig dargestellt ist. Ich würde das gern wissen bevor ich dies Vicky frage. LG 07:30, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Mangabilder Alles klar Tau^^ Dann schau ich mal ob ich Vicky fragen kann :) 14:38, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) hallo Tautropfen! Erstmal danke für deinen beitrag bei meiner Diskussion! Aber ich hätte da eine frage. Wieso machst du alles rückgängig, was ich bearbeitet habe? Ich gebe zu, dass ich bei einigen einen kleinen Fehler gemacht habe, aber bei Grauteich z.B habe ich nur den Fehler im Zeilenumbruch korrigiert, da Nebelstern eindeutig nicht Grauteichs Ziehsohn ist. LG Kaktuswind Kaktuswind (Diskussion) 11:30, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Achso! Danke! Das mit den engsten Familienmitgliedrn ist mir später auch aufgefallen. Vielen Dank! :) Bild Hi, Tau :))) Hoffe dir geht es gut und du lebst fleißig vor dich hin xD :P Mir ist da was sau Blödes passiert^^ Ich hab wohl irgendwann mal den Dateinamen von Datei:Mudfur.HS.byTopas.png intern auf geändert und das jetzt leider zuerst unter dem falschen Namen hoch geladen :D Könntest du letztere Version löschen:)? Wäre super ;)) Schon mal Danke und LG 15:27, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Patrouillen und Große Versammlung Edit: Hat sich erledigt, Aki ist doch da :) 16:47, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Benennung der Emoticons für den Chat Hallo Tau, Wir haben gerade im Chat über die Codes für die Emoticons diskutiert und sind der Meinung, dass die Emoticons für bestimmte Charaktere nicht "doof" oder "Clear Arsch" genannt werden sollten, da uns das erstens sehr kindisch vorkommt und zweitens die Meinung einzelner Personen ausdrückt und sich daher die, die eine andere Meinung zu den dargestellten Charakteren haben könnten, dadurch angegriffen/beleidigt fühlen könnten. Des Weiteren verstehen wir auch den Sinn von "Stare", "Serious" und "Rufkm" bei Mapleshade's Emoticon nicht und würden gerne wissen, warum sie dort stehen. Daher bitten wir dich und die anderen Admins darum, darüber nachzudenken, die oben genannten Ausdrücke von der Emoticon-Seite zu entfernen. Viele Grüße, 22:57, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Frage zu einem Character Art:) Hallo! :) Ich wusste leider nicht so ganz wen ich wegen meinem Belangen fragen sollte, aber ich hoffe es ist nicht störend, dass ich jetzt dich frage. �� Also meine Frage bezieht sich auf das Character Art der Mangaversion von Pechkralle, ich habe diese nämlich gerade zur Diskussion auf der entsprechenden Character Art Seite stehen. Auf der Diskussionsseite von Pechkralle steht, dass die Mangaversion verbessert und um eine hellere Schnauze ergänzt werden muss. Ich sehe auf dem Bild aus ihrem Artikel aber nirgens eine helle Schnauze (lediglich hellere umrandete Augen) und habe auch nicht den Manga zur Hand um nachzugucken. �� Ich wollte dich einfach fragen, was man sich unter dieser helleren Schnauze vorstellen soll oder ob damit allgemein die helleren Stellen in ihrem Gesicht gemeint sind (also die Augenumrandung)? Wenn du mir weiterhelfen könntest, wie ich die Mangaversion umsetzen soll, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar :)) Liebe Grüße - 22:10, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Okay, dann ist ja gut :D :) Und vielen Dank für die Antwort:P Liebe Grüße nochmals ^_^ - 21:57, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hi:) Ich komme jetzt mit einer weiteren Frage zu einem CharacterArt, wenn's okay ist:D Ich sitze gerade an dem CA von Fetzschweif und da ist mir eine Sache bezüglich der alternativen Versionen aufgefallen. Und zwar steht unter Verbesserungen, dass die alternativen Versionen hellgrau gestreift sind (klar, wegen der Sache mit Silberhabicht :D). Da steht aber auch "abgerissen" und ich weiß nicht genau, was damit gemeint ist - der Schweif oder das Fell? Und wo kommt das eigendlich her, weil ich weder bei Fetzschweif noch bei Silberhabicht eine Referenz dazu gefunden habe? Danke schonmal im Vorraus für eine Antwort!:) LG - 11:07, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Achso okay, auch wenn das Sinn macht wäre ich da glaube ich selber wohl nie drauf gekommen:'D Aber naja, danke für die schnelle Antwort:)^^ LG - 17:58, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Bildbeschreibung Hi^^ Aki hat mich damit beauftragt, zu den Bildern aus Büchern die Beschreibung auszufüllen. Nun habe ich hier zwei Bilder, von denen ich nicht rausfinden kann wo sie herkommen! Diese hier: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Bluestar.jpg http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Sandsturm.jpg . Ich weiß, das dies die Bilder sind die eigentlich über den kapiteln in Staffel 1 Stehen. Aber diese Beiden sind ja collorierte Versionen. Weißt du wo die herkommen? Hat die ein Fan colouriert oder gibts da ne offizielle Quelle? Hoffe du kannst mir helfen^^ 10:46, 29. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Edit: Wir habens gefunden^^ 11:19, 29. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Stammbaum mit Spoiler Hi Tau! Nur ne kurze Frage: Manchmal wenn eine Seite komplett ein Spoiler ist, verschiebt ja der Stammbaum unten die ganze Seite wie hier Cloverfoot. Soll man den Stammbaum dann wieder entfernen, oder es so lassen? 09:18, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Mottled Hi Tau! Ich hab mal Kate gefragt, wie sie sich "Mottled" vorstellt, weil da ja in der beschreibung immer "gefleckt oder gesprenkelt" steht! Hier ist ihre antwort http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/path-of-stars-spoiler-page/comment-page-11/#comment-219987. Hoffe das war okay! Kann ich es bei den betreffenden Katzen in gesprenkelt ändern? 15:42, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Falscher Name (Schäm) Ich hab die Datei hier Datei:Wölkchen.png falsch benannt O.O Kannst du sie in Eiszapfen.png umbenennen bitte? 20:00, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Ich bin einfach grade dabei, die Mangabilder zu bearbeiten, und da haben die auch dazu gehört. Und falls wir doch mal rausfinden, wer wer ist, dann sind die Bilder wenigstens schon fertig ^^ 10:04, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Shadingvorgaben Heyho Tau :) *wink* ich nerve mal wieder xD ich würde mich gerne mal zu den Shadingvorgaben äußern... *silence* ... okay eigentlich geht es nur um die des Schülers :'D Ich verstehe einfach nicht wie sein Schweif auf der Betrachterseite rechts hell sein kann, wenn die Belichtung von links oben kommt :( Das macht einfach für mich gar keinen Sinn! Würdest du mir das physikalisch bitte erklären :PP Wäre super xD GLG ~ 14:54, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für die Erklärung :) 16:29, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Dornenkralle Huhu :) Ich hab mal wieder eine Frage zum CA :DD Und zwar hab ich auf der Disk von Dornenkralle entdeckt, dass er noch eine rote Jungenversion braucht.. ich hab mir jetzt mal seinen Artikel angesehen und hab keinen "Ursprung" dieser Version gefunden :O könntest du mir diesbezüglich weiter helfen? Schon mal danke im Voraus und ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Rest-Sonntag xD 17:09, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Der Blöde Postbote XD Manno! Ich will auch mit helfen aber mein Gelbzahns Geheimnis Buch ist heute noch nicht gekommen T.T Drück mir die Daumen das es morgen kommt! 15:50, 5. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Die haben eben vergessen das genre Komödie dazu zu schreiben, ich sag nur Froschwedel ;D Sun Shadow CharaArt Hallo. Ich bin ein wenig verwirrt wegen meines Character Arts von Sun Shadow. Und zwar befindet es sich weder auf der Seite der noch zu bewertenden Bilder noch auf der Seite der abgelehnten Bilder und ich weiß, dass ich noch Verbesserungen daran zu tätigen hatte. Wurde es abgelehnt, oder was ist damit passiert? Danke schon mal im Voraus. LG, 11:38, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) zu meinen CAs Also muss ich jetzt eine Woche warten, bis ich es wieder einstellen kann oder kann ich es jetzt noch schnell ändern? Ich saß da nämlich lange dran. bitte guck dir an was ich unter deiner Ablehnung geschrieben habe. Sonnenjunges (Diskussion) 14:54, 18. Okt. 2015 (UTC)Sonnenjunges Dankeschön für deine Tipps Sonnenjunges (Diskussion) 16:08, 18. Okt. 2015 (UTC)Sonnenjunges Littlekit Hi Tau! Vicky hat mir eine Antwort bezügloch Cloudpelts toter Schwester gegeben https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=524563384365672&set=o.29566467453&type=3 Nun Heißt sie auch Littlekit und kommt auch zuerst in Gelbzahns Geheimnis vor. Welches Kürzel schreiben wir denn jetzt hinter die beiden Littlekit? 09:27, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) i don't know if you can understand this leter but im trying to learn German i know little word's thought like Ich / Du / Er / Sie / Es / Wir / Ihr / and Sie but ill try my best to know :DLeapord (Diskussion) 04:16, 28. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, Tautropfen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir meine Frage beantworten: Wie gestaltest du die Vorlagen der Charakter Arts? Mit welchem Programm? Danke für dein Verständnis, Wasserflut (Diskussion) 10:04, 28. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank. Hallo, Tautropfen. Ich bemerke seit einiger Zeit, dass du meine Bearbeitungen löschst, obwohl ich diese so, wie sie dastehen, eintrage. Little Mew hat mich vor Kurzem darauf angesprochen, aber nur bei der Schattierung der der Augenfarbe, die ich fälschlicherweise im Sonstiges-Bereich hinschreibe. Danke für dein Verständnis, Wasserflut (Diskussion) 16:24, 23. Nov. 2015 (UTC) CA Heello, Tau :) meine neuen CAs haben mal wieder ein paar Fragen aufgeworfen und da du ja die Polizei bist, ziehe ich dich jetzt zu Rate :DD Erst einmal zu Sparrow: Also wenn ich dich jetzt richtig verstanden habe ist es gar nicht sicher ob sie nun grüne oder bernsteinfarbene Augen hat. Ist es in Ordnung wenn ich sie vorerst grün lasse? Ich könnte sie natürlich auch gelb-grün machen dann würden sie als beides durchgehen :'P Dann zu Turtle: Du hast bei Sparrow dazu geschrieben dass ich Turtle eventuell weiße Pfoten verpassen muss. Muss ich das jetzt oder nicht :D? Und falls ja: Reicht es die schwarze Pfote zu entfernen oder muss ich ihr eine dunkle Grundfarbe verpassen, damit die weißen Pfoten ein besonderes Merkmal sind? Und noch ganz kurz zu Rain: So wie ich das sehe ich absolut kein Verlass auf das E-Wiki, da wollte ich einmal cheaten und die haben ihre Version einfach nicht wie im Manga XD Naja egal muss ich halt warten :) GLG ~ 12:31, 29. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Olive lässt übrigens ausrichten, dass sie mit Sicherheit keine DonnerClan-Heilerin ist^^ right|300px :Danke für das Bild und die Hilfe :)) Nur bin ich ein wenig verwirrt... und zwar wenn du dir neben das Bild mal ansiehst: an den rötlichen Stellen sind Streifen und ich kann irgendwie nicht deuten, was die da sollen, ich meine es sieht fast ein bisschen so aus als sollten da wo ich es jetzt mal rot gemacht habe auch Flecken sein^^ ich bin verwirrt :/ und ich habe mal die blauen Stellen markiert, weil auf den oberen beiden sieht es so aus als ob das entsprechende Vorderbein oben grau wäre... auf dem unteren sieht es aber aus als wäre es weiß. Denkst du das sind einfach Fehler oder wie soll ich damit umgehen? Ach und wenn ich gerade dabei bin: Muss ich die Haarsträhnen und die Augenbrauen umsetzen? Wäre suuper wenn du mir helfen könntest und sorry wenn ich mich blöd anstelle aber ich hab keine Lust auf Moth 2.0 :DD ich wills lieber vorher absichern :) Ach und was mir auch noch aufgefallen ist - wo ja bald Holly's Story auf deutsch kommt - müssten Jay und Lion (evtl. Holly) nicht eigentlich eine CA Version für die deutschen Cover der 3. Staffel bekommen? Ich meine es ist ja von Beltz durch die Sticker bestätigt worden und wir setzen ja auch die deutsch falsch umgesetzten CAs um (z. B. Broken Shadow). Ist nur eine Interessefrage :D GLG 16:47, 1. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Hello Tauu :) Rain is a weird one :D Erstmal: Yey Augenbraue... D: und dann: ich kann mich nur nochmal für deine Hilfe bedanken :P Ich denke ich habe verstanden wie ich ihn umsetzen soll, ich werde es mal versuchen und ihn dann direkt rauf stellen dann können wir ja weiter sehen :) GLG ~ 14:09, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Übersetzungen und Fanartikel Hallo Tau, ich weiß wir sehen uns nachher im Skype, trotzdem möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich das 1. Kapitel aus der Bonusszene von The Sun Trail grob übersetzt habe. Hier gehts zur Übersetzung Wäre toll, wenn du, Mew oder Sternchen da drüber gucken würdet. Dann könnten wir das heute oder morgen schon im Wiki veröffentlichen. Was hälts du btw von meinem sehr wütenden Rant? x'D Außerdem habe ich ein paar Navboxen erstellt: Vorlage:Personen, Vorlage:Gruppen und Vorlage:Ränge. Weil Beltz noch ein paar Kramsachen rausgebracht besser verlost hab, hab ich mir die Mühe gemacht, ihre Facebook-Seite nach den Dingen durchzusehen - die könnten wir evtl. unter dem Artikel Fanartikel unterbringen. Weiterhin könnten wir auch Spiele, Anwendungen - Warrior-Cats-Omat und ein wenig vom Fandom (SSS Warriors) einbringen. Über letztere Sachen können wir noch diskutieren. LG und bis später 14:44, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, Tautropfen. Ich bin dir dankbar für deinen Rat auf der Diskussionsseite. Dennoch verstehe ich nicht was das Wort `transparent´ bedeutet. Auf der Charakter Art Richtlinie bin ich dem auch begegnet, aber ich bin immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. Ich hoffe du kannst mir weiter helfen! :) Wasserflut (Diskussion) 06:27, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Einfaches Charakter Art Hi Tau, ich bin zwar noch nicht lange in diesem Wiki und habe erst 6 Bearbeitungen gemacht... Aber ich hätte Lust ein Charakter Art zu gestalten und da wollte dich fragen ob, du vielleicht ein einfaches Charakter Art wüsstes an dem ich mich probieren kann? Lg Sundusk (Diskussion) 08:39, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Tau, mein GIMP ist kaputt, jedenfalls funktioniert es nicht mehr... Könntest du mein Charakter Art von Flatterner Vogel ablehen? Ich werde es jedenfalls nicht mehr in nächster Zeit bearbeiten können:( Lg Sundusk (Diskussion) 12:23, 12. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Diverses Hey Tau :3 ich habe mal wieder ein paar Anliegen und da dachte ich mir melde ich mich mal wieder bei dir xDD Zunächst einmal was mir aufgefallen ist: Ich nutze Firefox und wenn ich auf der Startseite bin und mir ansehe wann die nächsten Bücher herauskommen steht bei Der erste Kampf und bei Hollys Story "BAD DATE" anstatt der Angabe über die Zeitspanne... selbiges passiert bei mir im Explorer, nur in Chrome kann ich die tatsächliche Zeit sehen. Ich wollte dir das nur mal sagen, ich weiß nicht genau woran das liegt aber eventuell haben andere das auch und man könnte es irgendwie beheben :) Bei den darauffolgenden Büchern ist es auch nicht sondern nur bei diesen beiden :/ thumb|right|300pxDann natürlich noch etwas zum CA :) Und zwar haben Rose und ich bei Rainfur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit darüber wo genau die "Mitte der Brust" beim Krieger ist :D Sie hat zwar gesagt, dass sie es nicht wichtig findet, aber da ich dir sowieso schreiben wollte hab ich es mal dazugenommen :) ...Uuund last but not least noch was zum Wichteln (ist nur eine Neugier-Frage) was machst du eigentlich falls du als letzte Zahl übrig bleibst^^? Du kannst dir ja schlecht selbst was malen :D Naja das wars mal wieder *-* Ach nein halt warte :'D Da ist ja noch das Bild da neben :) Das ist ein kleines Geschenk von mir dafür, dass du mir immer so super hilfst und überhaupt... Also: Daankeee :3 Du bist super! ;) GLG und eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit ~ 16:28, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Wie kommst du nur auf solche Wortspiele :O Übrigens interessanter Dateiname, Hildegard^^ Zu Rain: Danke für die Mühe (ist mir egal was du sagst ich bedank mich trotzdem auch wenn das dein Job ist :'D) und zu deinem rumgenörgle kann ich nur sagen: Sturköpfe unter sich :DD solange wir uns gegenseitig annörgeln ist alles in Ordnung :P Und dieses affentittengeile Design darfst du natürlich verwenden, ich hab das schließlich von Rainstorm (jetzt muss ich schon das Suffix verwenden, weil ich so viele Rains habe xD) da du bei ihm geschrieben hast, dass dir seine Original-Version gefällt :) Ich freue mich auch, dass ich (und Rose) wieder dabei sind und ich finde auch die olle Tau könnte mal was machen ;) Würde mich freuen :) GLG ~ 15:15, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wichteln Heyy Tau...ich hab irgendwie jetzt erst gelesen dass du morgen um 20.00 da bist. Da werde ich aber (wenn überhaupt) nur mit dem Handy on sein & da kanns dann passieren dass ich keine PNs empfange /: Wollte ich dir jetzt noch mitteilen :'D Wärst du notfalls am Sonntagaben da? LG NebelfrostλΨ☥ΔΩ 17:24, 18. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wichtelpartner losen Hi Tau, hab gesehen, dass morgen Abend das Losen für's Wichteln ist, weiß aber schon, dass ich da nicht da sein kann. Könnt ihr mir meinen Wichtelpartner vllt. auf Skype oder so mitteilen? Liebe Grüße, 18:00, 18. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, Tautropfen. Entschuldige mich bitte, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Wohlmöglich habe ich eine Regel missverstanden. Wasserflut (Diskussion) 16:31, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wichtelnummer Hi Tau! Wir waren auf nem Begurtstag und ich konnte nich eher in den Chat >< Bin jetzt drin, kannstu du mir meinen Wichtelpartner dort schreiben bitte? 20:33, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wichteln Hey Tau :3 ich war gerade am Überlegen ob mein Wichtelgeschenk für meinen zugelosten Partner geeignet ist oder ob ich nicht lieber doch ein Neues machen sollte und irgendwie ist mir dabei bewusst geworden, dass ich mir bei einer Sache nicht ganz sicher bin was die Regeln betrifft: Die Geschenke sollen ja zu 100 % von uns sein, bedeutet das, dass ein Geschenk wie letztes Jahr von Leo an Aki dann nicht in Ordnung ist, weil es ja eine Vorlage hatte, die mehr oder weniger abgemalt worden ist? Ich wollte mich eventuell an einem Foto orientieren, welches ich im Internet gefunden habe.. Falls das nicht in Ordnung ist würde ich mir das mit dem Bild vielleicht noch überlegen :) GLG ~ 16:23, 20. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Dankeschön c: Hey :3 Vielen lieben Dank für das tolle Geschenk! *_* Das hast du wirklich super hinbekommen und die Farben und Musterung sind auch richtig gut übernommen:3 Ich mag das Bild sehr:P Ich wünsche dir auch ganz schöne und frohe Weihnachten und, auch wenn es jetzt vielleicht noch etwas früh ist, einen guten Rutsch in's neue Jahr:)) LG - 18:44, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Frohes Schlüpfen, Bird Jesus! ;-) Ich hoffe, du kannst etwas damit anfangen! :-) StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 10:02, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) rightRERE Eigentlich hat der Graue generell einen zögerlicheren Charakter als sein Bruder rechts^^ Kann aber auch sein, dass er aufgeregt ist, weil er sein "Kostümvorbild" trifft. Interpretationsspielraum ist da... StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 00:29, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Eine kleine Runde Weihnachtsmann spielen:D thumb|300px Hey:) Du gehörst auch zu denjenigen, die diesmal ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir bekommen:P Das hat nichts mit dem Wichteln zu tun, ich möchte einfach mal nett sein:'D Ich bin leider nicht so furchtbar begabt darin Katzen freihand zu zeichen wie du, deswegen sieht es nunmal so aus, wie es aussieht:D Aber ich gebe mir trotzdem Mühe und ich hoffe, der kleine Drache hier gefällt dir (er sieht ein wenig böser aus, als ich es vorhatte:D) :) Ich stöbere manchmal gerne hier und da in anderen Wikis rum und bei dem WC- Erfindungs-Wiki bin ich auf deine Clans und Charaktere gestoßen:D Dabei ist mit unter anderen Serpens aufgefallen, weil ich die Idee so kreativ fand und habe mich davon ein wenig inspirieren lassen:P Frohe Weihnachten habe ich dir ja schon einmal gewüscht, ich wollte das eigendlich zusammen mit diesem Bild machen, aber ich hab die Zeit ein wenig falsch eingeschätzt und war nicht rechtzeitig fertig:'D Naja, nochmal frohe Weihnachten und danke für die viele Arbeit, die du in dieses Wiki investierst und deine Vorlagen, die mir erlauben, gaanz viele CA's zu machen::3 LG - 14:30, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Man sagt doch immer so schön: Man bekommt immer zurück, was man gibt:P Und jaaa, der Punkt mit der CA-Entleerung trifft es schon ziemlich genau:'D Wobei mir das Rumstalken auch immer eine tolle Ablenkung ist, wenn ich lernen oder Ähnliches muss:'D Aufjedenfall nochmal dankeschön:) und über eine Anführervorlage würde ich mich natürlich auch nicht beschweren, aber zur Zeit gibt es ja noch genügend andere CA's die man machen kann:D LG - 11:31, 28. Dez. 2015 (UTC) CA Hey Tau :3 ich hoffe du hast die Weihnachtszeit gut überstanden :) Ich bin gerade bei meinen CAs ein bisschen am stöbern was ich als nächstes machen möchte und dabei sind bei mir (mal wieder :'D) ein paar Fragen aufgekommen und die wollte ich unbedingt dieses Jahr noch los werden xD Naja auf jeden Fall geht es um Pixie und Marmelade. Die beiden bekommen ja alle drei NonClan-Vorlagen und ich wollte sicherheitshalber mal fragen ob sie in allen Versionen ein Halsband brauchen bzw. in gar keiner oder nur beim Hauskätzchen. Und bei Pixie steht ja in der Beschreibung dünner Schweif, sie ist aber eine flauschige Kätzin. Sehe ich das richtig, dass das heißt ich nehme die Langhaar-Version und den Kurzhaar-Schweif? Danke dir schon mal im Voraus und ich wünsche dir schon mal einen guten Rutsch ins kommende Jahr :) GLG ~ 14:02, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Ich verlinke ja schließlich fast immer :D *Nach Lob bettel* :'D und eine kleine Frage habe ich noch zu Pixie in der Streunerversion: sieht man da das Halsband überhaupt? Ich meine man sieht ja eigentlich auch den Hals nicht.. man könnte höchstens das Ende des Glöckchens sehen^^ Oder man sieht es eventuell auch gar nicht... ich bin von der Perspektive der Streunerversion eh total verwirrt also von daher :P 15:41, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Kampf Hallo Tautropfen, ich bin auch Pkmn-Fan und wollte fragen ob wir kämpfen wollen. Also wollen wir kämpfen? ^o^ Mein Freundescode ist: 3153-6597-9281 LG Mondscheinherz (Diskussion) 14:49, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ich hätte jetzt Zeit, wollen wir uns nachher im Chat treffen? Mondscheinherz (Diskussion) 13:30, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ein paar Fragen:P Hey:) Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich dir mal zwei Fragen stelle^^ Die Erste betrifft wie immer das CA Projekt:D Ich hab da nämlich eine Frage zu den CharacterArts von Zukünftigen: Die CA's von Beutejägern müssen so wie ich das jetzt in Erinnerung habe Schlammflecken bekommen (Die Höhlenwächter auch? Ich hab das aus dem Buch nicht mehr so ganz in Erinnerung:D), ist das bei den CA's von Zukünftigen eigentlich auch der Fall?:) Soweit ich weiß steht dazu nirgendwo etwas, aber ich kann mich da auch täuschen:D Ich habe mich nur gewundert, weil ich soweit davon ausgegangen bin, dass sie auch Schlammflecken haben sollten, jedoch einige CA's keine Schlammflecken haben^^ Darf das also der Zeichner selbst entscheiden?:) Meine zweite Frage betrifft etwas, das schon einige Jahre zurück liegt:3 Vor gut drei Jahren wurden doch die Olympic Warrior Games organisiert, wenn du dich erinnern kannst:D Viele (und auch ich^^) haben daran teilgenommen, jedoch wurden die Ergebnisse soweit ich mich erinnern kann nicht wirklich ausgewertet... Ich bin einige Zeit danach inaktiv geworden und habe dementsprechend nicht wirklich mitverfolgt, wie es da weiter ging:) Mich hat schon seit Jahren die Neugier geplagt, was und ob daraus noch etwas geworden ist und bin erst jetzt so richtig so weit gekommen, das zu fragen:D Wenn du dich daran noch erinnerst, wäre ich sehr glücklich das zu erfahren:3 Diese olympischen Spiele lassen mich einfach nicht los, mir war das zu der Zeit auch ehrlich gesagt ziemlich wichtig:'D Für eine Antwort wäre ich sehr dankbar!:P LG - 00:32, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hi nochmal^^ Gut zu wissen:P Ich hatte da neben Dark auch Rain auf der Diskussionsseite von Topas im Hinterkopf, aber das ist ja auch in Windeseile verbessert worden:D Wegen der Olympiade brauchst du dich doch auch nicht zu entschuldigen:) Ich kann mir wirklich gut vorstellen, dass das viel Arbeit gewesen ist, besonders weil schon recht viele teilgenommen haben. Es ist halt schade, ich fande die Idee sehr erfrischend und hat ein wenig Schwung in das Ganze gebracht:P Um ehrlich zu sein war ich damals ziemlich enttäuscht und das kann auch ein Faktor für meine Inaktivität gewesen sein, aber wenn ich jetzt so zurückdenke muss ich einfach nur noch schmunzeln:3 Manchmal gucke ich mir die Bilder an, die ich abgegeben habe und denke mir einfach "Oh Gott:'D", dabei war ich damals ziemlich stolz auf mein Ergebnis:D Naja man entwickelt sich ja weiter^^ Also, danke für die Antworten:) LG - 13:21, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) FuzzyPatch :Hast recht <.< Komisch das einfach alle von Fuzzy ausgegangen sind, obwohl es auch Patch sein könnte. Ich hab sie jetzt gefragt, mal sehen ob sich Gnäfrau dazu herablässt und zu antworten XD 17:29, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heilmittel Hey^^ Ich wollte nur schnell was fragen. Ich will gerne bei den Heilmitteln weiterarbeiten. Habe aber wegen meinem Umzug nur die Englischen Bücher hier auf dem Pc. Ist es okay, wenn ich mir den Quellenort in die Diskussionsseite schreibe, bei den Kräutern schon mal alles hinschreibe und dann die Quellen einfüge, wenn ich umgezogen bin und so? 17:25, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Cedar und Marsh Bitte sag mir, dass die Aussage reicht um Cedarpelt und Marshcloud als verschiedene Katzen zu listen, ich poste sie seit Juni immer wieder XD https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10154084062637454&id=29566467453 16:22, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) : *steht mitm Messer hinter Star* //Sag gefälligst ja ò-ó// Ich finde es auch schrecklich, dass sie immer so schreibt XD Aber ich denke auch, dass es ihre Art ist zu sagen, dass sie gerade darüber nachdenkt, weist? So mitten im Gedanken "Ich denke das könnte sogar sein!". Vicky sagte beim Fantreffen das sie es schön findet, wenn ich schon beantwortete Fragen auf ihrer Seite bearbeite. Dann muss sie nur nochmal drübergucken und hat nicht so viel Arbeit. Und ich tu die Quellen dazu, weil sonst kann ja jeder alles behaupten :D 14:30, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Erwähne diesen Chat nicht <.< Der war so... So sinnlos. Ich bin traurig, das Vicky nun ofiziell keine Erin mehr ist und nicht mehr tourt v.v 14:43, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :FIREFERN! Tau! Vicky hat eine Katze nach meinem WNUSCHNAMEN den ich ihr gesagt habe benannt *o* //heult los Vickyyyy T^T// 15:13, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Noch ne Frage, schau mal bei der Seite Patch sind Flickenfuß und Fleckchen direkt mit ihrem Namen verlinkt. Müsste da nicht eigentlich Patch (WC) und Patch (H) verlinkt sein und diese Seiten dann weiterleiten? Sollte man die Seiten in dem Fall noch erstellen, oder es so lassen? Ist mir jetzt mehrere Male begegnet. 16:00, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Gut^^ Dachte nur ich frag erstmal bevor ich die erstelle und du die alle wieder löschen musst XD Und Sry! Das ichs schon wieder falsch gemacht habe bei den neuen Seiten T.T . Ich bin bissi ein Schussel Q.Q Dabei geb mich mir so mühe XD 16:24, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC)